


Will it look weird if I slap a sticker on it?

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Platonic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bemogyu in process of removing the cursed tattoo on his side, unaware the other guy came for the same thing.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

The party’s booming music didn’t mask Bemogyu’s severe pain of removing tattoo off his stomach, he wished now for a good drink of liquor even off the floor.

Bemogyu didn’t have enough money to get it professionally remove from hospital. The stupid Connection tattoo, aka Soulmate mark but he’s feels awkward call another guy ‘Soulmate.’

So, he did what some unfortunate high schoolers did, who got stuck with bullies or nerds clogging their brain with studies. Hire a self proclaimed student who knew nothing about cutting properly, only learned from a few videos on internet. 

He was holding his wound with a cloth that still dripping, who knew one small cut could leak a lot of blood.

“Ya, are you gonna babysit it? I got clients waiting in an hour!” His classmate complained.

Bemogyu laid back down, he winced at shirt pulled back up, aggravates the wound.

“So, why did you want to remove it? It got an interesting bright diamond shape I’ve never seen.” His classmate rubbed alcohol.

“I’m going into business.” Bemogyu simply said he rested on his side, staring at his dried blood stained tools on tray.

“That sucks.” His classmate pressed needle slowly into the tattoo.

Bemogyu shut his eyes tightly.

They heard knocking.

Immediately his classmate pulled out the needle without warning. He sighed annoyance. “Their early!”

Bemogyu quickly putting shirt. “What if it’s a teacher’s pet?” He hid behind clothes as the door opened a crack.

His classmate complained.”Who the heck is this?”

“Um, I know I came early but can’t stand it much longer. Please.” A client pleaded.

His classmate declined, trying to shove the door shut. “If I let you in then everybody gonna want to come early! I’m with someone right now.”

“I’ll pay extra!” The client keeps on pushing the door.

Bemogyu came over decided to help him push the door. He blinks at the client’s side view of his face.

The tears brimming his eyelids, nose redden. His eyes widen at the same scar on his face. 

This isn’t another client..

The door pushed through knocked over the classmate with his table.

He stood as the guy in front of him, stared back.

His Soulmate.

Their removal came to a halt since students crowding them with their phones over the noise. So, they both ended upstairs on couch unsure what to say to one another.

Once everyone left, they stayed behind still awaiting for pick up since it got late.

Bemogyu glanced at person next to him who’s sporting light pink hair with huge clear glasses watching a video on his phone.

The person beside him took notice of his stare. He took off his earbuds and shoved the phone in pocket.

“I’m Yeonjun but, everyone else calls me Hyung.” Renjun held out his right hand.

In other words we’re not close enough. He surprised the guy shorter than himself.

“Choi Bemogyu.” Bemogyu shooked back meekly.

“Can I see the tattoo?” Yeonjun asked as he seated himself closer to Bemogyu.

Bemogyu pulled up his shirt a little before putting it back down.

“Why do you want it gone?” Yeonjun asked

“I have to start business career in a few years.” Bemogyu said. He turned the question back at him. “You?”

“I wanted to visit Japan, but the pain made me more desperate to get it over with.” Yeonjun sighed.

“Now he’s all over the internet, bet he won’t be back in school to reschedule.” Bemogyu comments.

“Guess, we’re stuck with it. I’m sorry I interfered.” Yeonjun mutters under his breath.

Bemogyu silently agreed with him, It’s bad enough he’s trying to survive studies, now to top it off with side effects of the bond.

———-_—————————————————————-

Once the bathroom door opened, he sprayed with his water shooter immediately not noticed how tall his target was.

He blames his adoptive parents for not supplying him with a sibling to mess around.

Then again, if they did why would they need him to be run company?

Bemogyu looked away from Jungwoo stink eye.

While Jungwoo is a quieter student, the only reason students elected him was because he followed the crowd opinions.

Also, it’s no loss even their half cousins, since their family’s is all about competition.

“Why are you so immature?” Jungwoo asked in annoyance now removing his shirt.

“I’m trying to complete my record before graduation.” Bemogyu said dropped the plastic toy in trash.

“If you weren’t smart, you would’ve been sent back. I wished you did.” Jungwoo muttered with envious he shoved him roughly to urinal til he noticed Taehyun rubbed his stomach.

“Are you pregnant?” Jungwoo laughed jokingly

“No, I tried removing my tattoo yesterday.”

“Yeah, I can see you being an idiot will try-“ Jungwoo got interrupted by door opened by student who stared awkwardly at Taehyung sitting in the urinal.

“We’re cousins having family talk, get lost!” Jungwoo shooed his hand.

“We are?”

“Of course not, I always wanted to do that.” Jungwoo smirked. His face turned serious. “Are you gonna sit there all day, it’s starting to gross me out too.”


	2. Chaper 2

Bemogyu’s mission to avoid the pink head to secure his big job in future. His friends mean well, but he just doesn’t care to have another friend he had to reacquaint It’s still weird how he ended up friends with those jokers.

Except, Kai. He would treat like a baby brother despite him being taller.

Sadly, he took the bait thinking Kai got a girl pregnant. He should’ve been wary the same place is where Yeonjun works.

His friends ditched him with a sleeping baby in his arms. He grumbled internally for the betrayal.

He sat on the rocking chair awaiting for Yeonjun to come back.

Heh, he’ll be a good dad in future. I probably be an fun uncle coming over to to play and spoil-wait what am I saying?!

Bemogyu looked away from the cute tiny face. 

“Thanks for caring for her while I was on the phone.” Yeonjun came rushing back. He bent down to check but not the baby.

Bemogyu held the baby up looking down at Yeonjun who held his shirt up a bit with one hand while other rubbing cream on his wound. 

“You should be a doctor than babysitter.” Bemogyu comments. A little embarrassed he got an audience of toddlers watching in curiosity.

“I wish, but it’s too difficult to remember everything.” Yeonjun replied. He shoved shirt down.

Yeonjun smiled slightly, he grabbed the baby sleeping baby. “Okay, no more sleeping on Oppa, he’s gonna go home now.”

Bemogyu covered his laughter with fist. He got up from seat. “Did you eat anything yet?.”

“Oh later with the guys, Sicheng is treating to some sort of chicken dish.” Yeonjun replied. He continued with a tease. “Did you want me to cancel, considering to treating all of us?”

Bemogyu shook his head.

“I’m disappointed since I bought the cream with my own card, now I won’t get treated in return.” Yeonjun tried guilt tripping him but it didn’t work.

“It was almost used up, bet your parent’s gave it to you.” Bemogyu countered.

“They did.” Yeonjun admitted with a guilty smile.

“You suck at lying.” Bemogyu said.

Yeonjun set baby in crib. He rested his elbows on the bars. “There was no hanging out with the guys later, I didn’t want to sound like an loner.”

“You don’t have to tell me every truth, it doesn’t bother me.” Bemogyu frowned.

:”I figured. since we’ll know anyway why not be honest from start.”

“Or we can try again.”

Yeonjun turned his face to him. “The guy in juvenile tho.”

“We have internet.”

Yeonjun winced at the suggestion.

“Your a good guy to be friends with, but we both have better things to do then wrapped up with all side effects, I’m not giving up.” Bemogyu declared.


	3. Chapter 3

Bemogyu laughed a bit at Yeonjun came in front of him among his next customer. “What, are you doing here?”

“Picking up some elbow grease-“

“We don’t sell that.” Bemogyu rests his arms on counter.

“Are you sure? If I find one, I’ll definitely use it.” Yeonjun tilts his head.

Bemogyu grins. “Go ahead, since apparently you work here and I don’t.”

Yeonjun puts his groceries on the counter as Bemogyu starts to scan each one.

Bemogyu about to scan piece of paper flipping it then realizing it’s concert ticket. He gives it back in confusion. “These things are expensive, did you give it to me by mistake?”

Yeonjun puts it back in his pocket. “Actually, I was inviting you could come with us.”

Bemogyu went back to scanning with a frown. “I thought we were trying to not be friends?”

“I know but you like this band and I didn’t want to be alone with Taehyun and his chatty friend.”

“Then you shouldn’t have accepted it.”

“It’s my day off and I didn’t want to be stuck at home.” Yeonjun explained.

Bemogyu glanced up from the last item. “ Soobin’s busy?”

“Yeah, he be was the first person I asked.”Yeonjun replied taking his bags.

“I don’t know what to tell you. I didn’t want to work here all my life.” Bemogyu sighed.

“If your sure, one night of blasting music isn’t gonna turn into a beautiful friendship. Like, I’ll be too focus on the music to care.”

“Then why invite me if your so focused?” Bemogyu feigned a scoffed.

———————————————————

Bemogyu ended taking that day off to be at the concert with the trio.

Bemogyy crossed his arms at Yeonjun in cap and shirt of the band even a lightstick. “Thanks for making me feel out of place, jerk.”

—————————————————————-

During the seating area, Taehyun and his friend were chatting in front of them standing while the other two were sitting.

“Are you gonna sing with me when they offer the audience a chance?” 

Bemogyu squinted. “No? I never do that.”

Yeonjun gave a face of disbelief . “It’s my favorite part besides the music videos, it’s quite an experience.”

“Is it, tho?” Bemogyu asked which earned a disapproval face from Yeonjun.

Bemogyu gave Yeonjun a gentle shove. His smile fell at receiving happy childhood memories from Yeonjun. Their bond must be growing.

He quickly put his hands to his side with a tight lip.

Yeonjun coughed.

Bemogyu started watching the music videos trying to suppress showing happiness from those memories Yeonjun was feeling.


End file.
